videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hatchiyack
Hatchiyack is a machine created to eradicate the Saiyan race by the Tuffle scientist Dr. Lychee, that appears as an antagonist in the Dragon Ball Series. Games *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball: Devolution Forms Giant Hatchiyack's Giant form causes him to dramatically increase in size, increasing his power. His appearance is otherwise unchanged from his regular form. In Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, Hatchiyack is capable of increasing his size in stages, as he grows further in size after being hit by Energy Waves. Powered Up Hatchiyack's Powered Up form (in which he is also referred to as Super Hatchiyack) causes Hatchiyack to bulk up, gaining additional armour across his body and increasing his power. King of Destruction After being controlled by Babidi or Bibidi, Hatchiyack becomes a King of Destruction, which stacks onto his Powered Up form. In this state he has the Majin Mark on his forehead, he gains bulging veins and his eyes turn white. As well as having increased power, King of Destruction Hatchiyack is able to use the Mind Control ability, which briefly places an enemy under Babidi's control. Super Grudge Amplification Super Grudge Amplification is an alternative transformation to his Powered Up form that Hatchiyack gains by absorbing the hatred of the villains imprisoned on the Prison Planet. This form darkens Hatchiyack's armour and gives him horn-like protusions on his face. Fusions *Baby Hatchiyack - Fusion of Hatchiyack and Baby Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Moveset *Full Power Energy Wave *Energy Wave Combo *Revenger Charge *Explosive Wave *Revenger Cannon Special Moves *Full Power Energy Wave *Energy Wave Combo *Revenger Charge *Explosive Wave *Ultimate Blow *Rapid Charge Counter Enhanced Items *Gigantic Power *Ki Charge Speed Up *Super Attack Power Up L *Ultimate Attack Power Up L *Skirmish Power Up M Profile A supercomputer invented by Dr. Raichi of the Tuffles to wipe out the Saiyan race. At first Hatchiyack was a device used to absorb hatred, which would then create ghost warriors. But the amount of hatred absorbed was too much for the device to handle, and caused it to morph into a humanoid form that started attacking Goku and the others on its own. It could be thought of as an amalgamation of hatred from all the Tuffles who were slaughtered by the Saiyans. Hatchiyack's incredible power caused Goku and the others a great deal of suffering in battle, but eventually they found its weak point. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Trunks all attacked at once to destroy it. Dragon Ball Heroes Super Attacks Base *Revenger Cannon Giant *Super Revenger Cannon Powered Up *Full Charge Revenger Cannon Super Grudge Amplification *Full Power Revenger Cannon Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks Base *Revenger Cannon Giant *Super Revenger Cannon Powered Up *Full Charge Revenger Cannon Levels Story Mode *Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans?! Dragon Ball: Devolution Levels *Dr. Lychee's secret weapon Stats *Power: 6 *Speed: 4 *Energy: 5 Gallery Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Card Art - Hatchiyack - Raging Rampage.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Card Art - Raging Rampage Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Hatchiyack (Raging Rampage).png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Raging Rampage Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Super Hatchiyack - Unreleased.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Super Hatchiyack - Unreleased Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - GDM6 - Hatchiyack 1.png|Dragon Ball Heroes God Mission 6 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - GDM6 - Hatchiyack 2.png|Dragon Ball Heroes God Mission 6 Trailer Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Hatchiyack.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Hatchiyack.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Hatchiyack (Powered Up).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (Powered Up) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Hatchiyack (Powered Up).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (Powered Up) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Hatchiyack (King of Destruction).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (King of Destruction) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Hatchiyack (King of Destruction).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (King of Destruction) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Hatchiyack.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Hatchiyack (Giant).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (Giant) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Hatchiyack (Powered Up).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (Powered Up) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Hatchiyack (King of Destruction).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (King of Destruction) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Hatchiyack (Normal) 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Hatchiyack (Normal) 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Hatchiyack (Normal) 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Hatchiyack (Normal) 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Hatchiyack (Normal) 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Hatchiyack (Normal) 3 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Giant Hatchiyack.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Giant Hatchiyack Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Hatchiyack (Powered Up).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Hatchiyack (Powered Up) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - King of Destruction Hatchiyack (Powered Up).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - King of Destruction Hatchiyack (Powered Up) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Final Bosses Category:Robots Category:Pages with Quotes